1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for attaching a workpiece to a continuous length of line. In particular, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for coupling a U-shaped workpiece to a specified position along a continuous length of ribbon, and then cutting the ribbon to a predetermined length. In a later operation the distended ends of the ribbon are joined to form an endless loop which is used as an operative element in a bomb fuse apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore it has been customary to couple a line or ribbon through a workpiece by threading the ribbon through multiple sequential apertures located in the workpiece. It was then necessary to move the workpiece along the ribbon to the required position, and to tension the ribbon over the workpiece prior to cutting the ribbon to the predetermined length. Due to the complexity of the threading operation it was often necessary to accomplish the entire procedure by hand labor, an operation which was both expensive and slow. In the alternative, complex threading machines were required to thread an end of the ribbon through the appropriate apertures in the workpiece. These threading machines were not only slow, but were also subject to breakdown when the threading element missed the aperture and was impaled upon the workpiece. Furthermore, even after the ribbon was threaded through the apertures in the workpiece, it was necessary to pull the ribbons through the workpiece with great accuracy so that the workpiece would be located at a specified position along the predetermined length of ribbon.
In response to these problems, the present invention utilizes an arcuate shaped workpiece having special one way apertures located adjacent each end thereof. The one way apertures are specially designed to receive a folded section of the ribbon. When tension is placed upon the ribbon, it unfolds thereby retaining the ribbon within the one way aperture in the workpiece. By stuffing the folded ribbon through the one way aperture it is not necessary to pull the ribbon through the workpiece or to move the workpiece to the specific location along the ribbon. This locating procedure may be easily accomplished by pre-arranging the specified position of the ribbon adjacent to the one way apertures of the workpiece prior to the folding and stuffing process.